Multipliers are implemented in ASIC cores for many applications. For example, an ASIC design can be impacted by the size of an individual multiplier, in terms of gates count, size, and cost.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.